Weird Works For Me
by Orchidae
Summary: My first story! It's a short serie of drabbles. Involves all characters. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright people! This is the first story I've written and I know it's really short, but it was just an idea that popped up in my head and refused to leave it before it was written). I hope you like it, but most of all that you will review it! Read and enjoy).**

**Chapter 1 -S****creaming**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"What's up, Cameron?"

"Look over there! It's huge!"

"OMG! How did that thing get there?!" House said sarcastically.

"How the hell should I know… It's your office!"

"…"

"You are going to have to remove it… I'm not touching that!"

"Alright relax…"

"Aaaaaaaaah it's moving! It's coming this way!!!"

"I think that I'm going to have to get my camera – your face right now is priceless."

"Shut up! I'm really scared! Look at it - it's giving me a look, a very evil look!"

"Ah jeez… Grow up…"

"No, look at it. Don't you see it?"

"Cameron… Spiders can't give evil looks!"

**So this was it. My first drabble. I could post some more, but only if you guys want me to. So please review).**

\


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people! I would like to thank all the people who reviewed the first chapter. This chapter is for you guys!).**** O, and this new drabble ****does not**** follow on from the first one! Just to be clear). Please read & Review.  
**

**Chapter 2 - ****Sleeping  
**

"House, please be careful"

"I'm fine"

"But…"

"Cam?"

"You're going to run into….."

"CAMERON!"

"Fine…"

"I can do this"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I've done this before. Trust me"

"Okay, but please be careful not to wake them".

"Cam, it's really not that hard. All I have to do is get in there do exactly what we agreed to do"

"Fine… But please hurry up."

"Okay, okay. Don't be so pushy"

"I thought you said it was easy!"

"It is, but there is still danger involved."

"HOUSE!!!"

"Fine, but next time Chase and Foreman are sleeping in the conference room, _you_ are putting make-up on their faces!"

**Hope you liked it). Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed this fic so far. I hope that you will enjoy this chapter. ****  
I'm not entirely satisfied with what it turned out to be, but this was the best I could do. It's House/Wilson – Friendship NOT slash.  
Read & Review : ).  
**

**Chapter 3 - Hiding**

"House!"

"Sssssssssssh Wilson! I don't want anyone to know that I'm in here! What do you want?"

Wilson closes the door. "I was looking for you. But what the hell are you doing in an empty examroom?"

"What does it look like I'm doing in here?" House answered.

"Are you hiding again?" House didn't answer.

"What did you do this time?"

"Not much… "

"…"

"Ok, I might have told Cuddy that I didn't want to sleep with her while she was in a board meeting, and she got a little mad…"

"You did what?!?!?!" Wilson exclaimed.

"I couldn't help it…"

"Sure you couldn't…And do you seriously think that sitting in a examroom is going to help you? You have to come out eventually…"

"Yeah, I know…"

"Come on! Stop being so childish and go to your office!"

"But dad…" House whined. "I don't want Cuddy to find me… So I'm staying right where I am. By the way, could you do me a favour?"

"What…"

"Could you please get me my Gameboy? I might have to be here a while…"

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it.  
Btw, I just made muffins. If you give me a review, you get a muffin! Fair trade?**

:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)::):):):):):):)


	4. Chapter 4

**Heey people! Thank you for reading this fic. I hope you'll like this chapter. It's House/Cameron and ****fluffy. It's also a bit OOC:).  
****The line in Italics is what House was thinking. Please Read & Review.**

**  
Chapter 4 - Asking  
**

"House?"

"Mm hmm"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you love me?"

House grinned, "Because."

"Because why?"

'Because I do."

"House why?"

"Same question?"

"Yes."

"Cameron?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you love me?"

"I asked you first!!"

"I'm a gentleman."

Cameron grinned, "What?"

"Ladies before gentlemen."

"I'm not a lady..."

"So I've noticed."

Cameron gave him a whack to the stomach.

"Oomph!"

"House, answer the question!"

"Because you're you!"

Cameron sighed.

"Not good?"

Cameron gave him a look and a smile, "No, that was good..."

"I can do better."

"Go on."

His hand reached out for hers. "Because I don't know how not to ... Because it feels right ... Because you're perfect."

"I'm not you know..."

"You are for me."

Cameron smiled, "House?"

"Mm hmm"

"What don't you love about me?"

"The way you spring these questions on me when I'm very vulnerable."

She laughed, "Do you want me to stop?"

"Yes, go to sleep."

"House?"

"What…?"

"Is that all?"

"All what?"

"All that you don't like."

"No, I also don't like the fact that you woke me up just to ask me that question…"

Another whack.

Another "oomph!"

"House?"

"What!"

"Your turn."

"Already?"

"Yep"

"Ok", House said. _There goes my sleep..._

He took a deep breath, "Cameron?"

"Mm hmm"

House grinned, "Do that again."

"What?"

"Mm hmm"

"You liked that?"

"Yeah!"

"Why?"

"I thought I was supposed to ask the questions now..."

"Oh yeah… Sorry."

"It's ok. You're forgiven."

A smile.

"Cameron, why do you love me?"

"Because its harder not to."

A nod and a smile "Ok and what don't you love about me?"

"That it's harder not to".

House laughed. "That's all?"

"Pretty much…"

A sigh as Cameron's hand ruffled hair "Good"

"Cameron?"

"Yes?"

"Marry me?"

"Yes."

He smiled as he closed his eyes.

"House?"

"Yes?"

"Marry me?"

"I'll think about it."

Cameron gave House a whack, again.

"Oomph!"

They both smiled and fell in a deep sleep.

**Thank you so much for reading!). I really appreciate it. Now, please hit the purple button in the corner and make me happy:). **

**Btw, I'm looking for some one who wants to be my Beta, since I will be posting a few longer stories next week:). If you want to do that, please send me a PM.  
Laila**


	5. Chapter 5

**The fifth chapter already! Please read and review**

**It's HouseChase, Friendship, NOT Slash. **

**One thing, Chase's thoughts are in italics).**

**Chapter 5 - Thinking**

House walked into the conferenceroom. "Alright ducklings! I have some good news and some bad news."

"Start with the bad news…" Foreman said.

"Ok, the bad news is that Cuddy gave me 10 extra clinic hours this week, because I made a comment about her funbags and she didn't like it… Strange, he?."

"And what is the good news? " Foreman asked.

"I'm not going to do them, one of you guys is!" House said cheerily.

He thought for a minute and said, "Uhm… Let's see… Chase! You're the lucky one! Here's my badge and have fun!"

"Why do I have to do them? Why not Foreman or Cameron? Foreman and Cameron quickly sneaked out of the conference room to check on their patient.

"Because I said so. Now go!"

"No, I'm not going to do them for you. It's time that you do all of your own clinic hours in stead of us doing them." Chase threw the badge back.

House slowly got up from his chair.

_He's not going to hit me, is he?_ Chase thought.

House took a few steps until he was right in front of Chase's chair.

_Here it comes_, Chase thought.

"Good job, Wombat! You finally stood up for yourself!

"Thank you," Chase answered. He was so relieved.

House continued, "But you still have to do my clinic hours. Bye!"

Chase sighed, picked up the badge from the table and walked out of the conference room towards the clinic. In secret, he was proud of himself for finally having the nerve to stand up against House.

**Thanks for reading this chapter! I really appreciate it). Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heey people! Here's the sixth chapter! And remember to review – it makes my day:).**

"Dr. Wilson!"

Turning at the sound of his name, Dr. Wilson saw Dr. Cuddy walking towards him.

"Have you seen House?" Cuddy asked.

"Not recently. Is something wrong?"

"Yes, I have a clinic full of sick patients, no doctor to help them and House is nowhere to be found."

"But that's so unlike him…" Wilson replied dryly.

"Yeah." Cuddy said with a sigh. "Look, if you see him, page me."

"Right." Wilson couldn't help but smile as he watched Cuddy walk off towards another wing of the hospital. Boy, was House ever going to get it.

Glancing at his watch, Wilson figured he had about 15 more minutes before his next patient's appointment.

'_If I were House, and I was hiding from Cuddy where would I go…'_ Cuddy had caught him hiding in the clinic exam rooms last week, so he wouldn't be there. And she'd probably checked all the obvious places.

Unless…

Wilson turned on his heel and began walking towards the elevator.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Looking through the glass door, Wilson immediately saw House sitting behind the desk playing his Game Boy.

Pushing the door open, Wilson stepped inside of the office.

"Let me guess…you hide in Cuddy's office while she's out looking everywhere else for you?"

"She sent you looking for me, didn't she?" House said without looking up.

"No. She just told me that she was looking for you."

"And so, you went looking for me like the good little dog you are."

"I had some time." Wilson replied.

"Right. Admit it, you like her." House said, putting his Game Boy on the desk.

"Of course I do." Wilson replied with a shrug.

"No, I mean you _like_ _he_r, like her."

"I'm married." Wilson replied.

"So what? You were married twice before Julie, too."

"I love my wife."

"And yet, you stare at Cuddy's boobs."

"And you don't?" Wilson asked.

"I do… But unlike you, I don't have feelings for her."

"What makes you…"

"You are blushing."

"Just….don't be such a child." Wilson replied, ignoring the warmth spreading across his cheeks. "Besides, I know what you're trying to do. You started an argument to distract me from paging Cuddy to tell her where you are."

"Would I do that?" House asked, feigning innocence. "I don't need to anyways. You wouldn't turn me in."

"I wouldn't?"

"Nope. You may be Cuddy's lovesick little lap-dog, but you are also my friend."

"I see." Wilson said, leaning down to reach for the phone on Cuddy's desk.

"Uh-oh." House said, looking past Wilson's shoulder. "Dr. Cuddy! I didn't even hear you come in. How long have you been standing there?"

Wilson felt his cheeks grow even warmer as he turned around and saw Cuddy standing in the doorway.

"I see you found him." Cuddy said, her arms crossed and eyebrows raised.

"Uh…yeah…" Wilson trailed off, leaving a tense silence.

"I've been waiting for you Dr. Cuddy." House finally said. "I had no idea you were looking for me."

Grabbing his cane, House got to his feet, picked up his Gameboy and glanced at his watch. "Wow, I was supposed to be on clinic duty, wasn't I? Well, I'd better be off, I'd hate to keep all those sick people waiting."

"Oh, don't worry about it, Dr. House." Cuddy cut in. "Dr. Foreman agreed to fill in for you."

"Damn." House said with mock disappointment. "You know how I love the clinic."

"Oh, not to worry. I told Forman you wouldn't mind taking his clinic duty for the next two weeks."

"Damn." House said, his disappointment real this time.

"Now, get the hell out of my office," Cuddy said.

"I have a patient waiting for me anyways." Wilson trailed off as he and House moved towards the door.

"Wilson." Cuddy said, just as he was about to follow House out. "I appreciate you tracking him down for me."

Wilson nodded and gave her a smile.

"Hey Cuddy! No hitting on the help!" House called back through the doorway.

"Shut up, House." Wilson said, pulling the door closed behind him.

Cuddy hid a smile as the two doctors left her office. Once they were out of sight, she grinned over the conversation she had just overheard. God love House and his big mouth.

Maybe she wouldn't give him Foreman's clinic duty after all.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it:). Please, Read and Review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Heey! Here's the seventh drabble of Weird Works For Me! It's House/Cameron and a bit fluffy. I also changed the rating to M, because of the chapter. I don't know if that's necessary, but I did it just in case it is:). ****Have fun reading!**

**Chapter 7 - Raining**

Cameron awoke to the sound of rain hitting against her bedroom window and she rolled over to look at the clock. But instead of seeing her alarm clock she came face to face with her very handsome, very naked boss, House. He was on his side and he was staring at her, She blinked and tried to remember what the hell happened last night. He ran his fingers through her hair and smiled that wonderful smile.

"Confused?" House raised an eyebrow at Cameron and moved his hand down to her bare shoulder.

"Not anymore." Cameron whispered.

"Good." He moved closer and kisses her gently on the lips. "So, what do we want to do today?"

"Well, it's raining and we don't have to work, so, I say we finish what we started last night."

"Sounds like a plan, Doctor Cameron." He smiled sweetly at her and she couldn't help but smile back.

House kissed Cameron again before rolling over and pulled her down on top of him.

"Although I do believe that there wasn't anything to finish." He kissed her shoulder and Cameron giggled as he found the spot behind my ear.

"Good point," She pulled him up to look at her. "But we could always just get up." Cameron started to pull away, but he put his hands on her hips and pulled her back down.

"I don't think so, Missy." House kissed her passionately before pulling the covers over their heads.

It continued to rain outside but Cameron could honestly care less. There were more important things for her to be doing, like entertaining her very cute boss who seemed to like the kisses she placed on his shoulder. _Oh yeah, so much more to worry about._

**So, what did you think? Please review:)!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heey everyone! I have a Beta - Freakygirlhere! I would like to thank everyone who took the effort of sending me PMs about it :).  
Here is the latstest chapter of Weird Works For Me. It's Cuddy/Wilson friendship.   
Please read and review!:)**

"I thought the only people here at this hour were me and few of the nurses from third shift."

Wilson's head jerked up at the unexpected sound of her voice. "Cuddy! I didn't know you came in this early."

Cuddy shrugged as she took a few steps inside Wilson's office. "I have to. I get much more work done before House comes in."

Wilson nodded. "That makes sense."

"So, the question is, what are you doing coming in so early?" Cuddy asked, stepping over to his desk to see what Wilson had been working on.

Wilson gave her a dry smile and held up the book he'd been pouring over.

"Crossword puzzles," Cuddy said, a confused look crossed her face. "You mean to tell me that you're here at 4:30 in the morning doing...a word puzzle?"

Wilson scratched his head and gave her a slight shrug. "Yes?"

And that's when Cuddy noticed the clothes he was wearing. Clothes that looked similar to the same ones he was in yesterday.

"James," she said, the use of his first name seamlessly switching her from the role of boss to the role of friend, "Have you been here all night?"

He let out a nervous laugh, "Uh…Yes."

"Playing...Crossword puzzles?"

"Well...It's therapeutic. House has his red ball and I have this. It helps me clear my mind, helps me to think."

Cuddy nodded in understanding. "I clean," she confessed. "I am an obsessive cleaner. Give me a scrub brush and soap and there's nothing I can't figure out. It's the same as you making Crossword puzzles."

Cuddy smiled as Wilson burst into laughter. She had been hoping that it would cheer him up a bit.

"Listen, James," she said, her voice gaining a serious tone, "if you ever need someone to talk to..." Impulsively she reached out and gently squeezed his arm. "I'm always here for you."

Wilson nodded and patted her hand appreciatively. "Thanks, Lisa."

"I'll even bring the Crossword puzzles," Cuddy said, the smile returning to her eyes.

Wilson grinned. "And I'll bring the soap."

**Thanks for reading and remember to review:).**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heey! Here's the ninth drabble:). Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 9 ****– Snowing  
**

It was snowing and lots of it too. Five inches already covered the ground and they were predicting at least fifteen more before the day was over. And this was just the first day.

Cuddy had called and said that there was no point in anyone attempting to get to work in this mess. So here Cameron was, sitting on her couch alone watching some stupid talk show and drinking hot coca. She could hear the wind blowing through the trees and the snow hitting the windows of her apartment.

Cameron loved the snow, and everything that came with it. No work, no school, no worries. Winter had always been her favourite season, not just because of snow, but that had a hand in it. She loved the cold and how it felt to have the cold wind chilling her face. And she loved Christmas. Boy did she love Christmas. Everyone was always so happy and cheerful and smiling. It helped to remind her that what she and her co-workers did everyday was worth it.

The snow was falling faster now, and the wind was blowing harder. Cameron pulled the afghan around her tighter and thanked God that her heat was working now. Her cell-phone started to ring and she quickly answered it. "Hello."

"Look outside." The voice on the other end sounded familiar, but she couldn't quite figure it out, so she did as asked.

She got up and walked over to her window and looked outside. Seeing the person she least expected standing in her front yard, she closed her phone and ran to the door. She opened it and ran outside, throwing her arms around him tightly. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." House kissed her. "I wasn't expecting it to snow, but I just had to see you."

"Yeah, their calling for fifteen more inches." Cameron smiled as he wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"So did I, but things change." He smiled at her before scooping her up in his arms. "Let's go inside before you get sick."

"Yeah, we wouldn't want that too happen now would we?"

"Nope." House kissed her again, this time it was more passionately and filled with love. "What do you say we go warm-up?"

Cameron just smiled at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. House walked inside with her, kicking the door shut behind him. But House didn't stop there; instead he walked back to the bedroom. Cameron walked right behind him and climbed in the bed.

"I love you." House whispered as he climbed in next to her.

"I love you too." Cameron smiled before House kissed her more passionately then before. Christmas music played in the background as they showed each other just how much they were in love.

Yeah, she really loved snow.

**Thanks for reading. ****What did you think? Good? Bad? Please review and tell me:). **


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's chapter 10! It's HouseWilson friendship Not slash**

Chapter 10- Smiling

House had gotten up for work; and after getting dressed and popping a Vicodin he knew already that it was going to be a terrible day. The sun shone, which on its own did him no harm, except that it made his leg seem even worse than usual.

He was ready to yell at the first person stupid enough to bother him on his way into the hospital… Unfortunately, everyone seemed to have been alerted to his bad mood. For a moment he favoured the thought that they all knew him so well that they could anticipate (based on the weather and his attitude from the day before) how he would act that day. It was probably true - to some extent.

When he entered his office he had every intention of avoiding the three C's - cases, clinics, and Cuddy's.

He added another "C" to the list when Cameron walked in behind him.

"House, I…" House cut her off.

"No."

"I have a…"

"No."

"Do you even…"

"Nope."

House smirked to himself when Cameron stormed out of the room muttering under her breath.

He put his iPod on the desk and was about to sit down when he saw a small yellow object stuck to the top of his speakers.

He put two and two together very quickly - sneaking into House's office plus _sticky note_ equalled Wilson. It was so completely Wilson that the man might as well have written his name all over the little piece of yellow paper.

But there were no words at all on this note. Someone had drawn a _happy face_ on it. The black ink shone off of the paper and into House's mind. Wilson probably spent a moment scribbling on a note before crumpling it up and sticking it in his pocket, opting to just leave a simpler way of saying, "I'm here: I hope you're alright."

House rolled his eyes at the obvious affection, but he allowed himself to feel slightly better about his day. It was almost annoyingly sentimental of him, but knowing that Wilson had thought about him this morning was… comforting.

He sat down and tapped his cane on the floor a few times. He looked at his desk for a few minutes before opening a drawer.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Wilson entered his own office later that morning and chuckled quietly when he found a pink sticky note reading "LOSER" attached to his nameplate.

"So what do you think?" House asked from behind him. Wilson rolled his eyes and picked up the note.

"I'm not a loser," Wilson told him. He turned around to look at House and promptly sputtered. "And there is no way I'm going to do that."

House had proudly stuck the smiley face note onto his forehead.

**Thanks for reading! Please hit the purple button and make my day:). **

**PS – I'm having a hard time thinking of funny ideas for a drabble, so if you have an idea, please put it in your review or send it to me in a PM.  
Otherwise, it could take weeks before I can update again:(.  
Layla**


End file.
